Look into my Eyes
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Look into my Eyes.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?**

Emma's breath came out of her mouth in panicked gasps as she bolted into the night. Her dark brown trousers and boots did their part in protecting her legs from the underbrush, while her coat and blouse shielded her from the September chill.

A spine tingling howl erupted from behind her, making the young woman push herself to go evan faster. Twigs and leaves stuck to her body as she fumbled in the dark, trying to put as much distance between her and the wolf as possible. By now, there was a giant stitch in her side and she was wheezing for breath as her feet carried her deeper into the trees.

"Don't trip, don't trip!" she chanted to herself as she stumbled over a root, however, to her relief, she didn't fall. She dared to glance over her shoulder and allowed for a sigh to escape her mouth.

She had lost the wolf.

But she hadn't seen that she was running straight towards the end of a steep cliff.

Emma tried to skid to a halt, but she knew that she was going too fast to stop, so she threw herself into a patch of grass and latched onto a root. This stopped her from tumbling to an early death.

The girl laid on the ground for a minute before she propped herself up to take in her surroundings. Her emerald green eyes took in the beautiful night sky, dusted with hundreds of glittering stars, the yellow moon full with light, the trees, beginning to shed their leaves, and the cliff that overlooked a stream and more trees.

"It's so breathtaking," Emma breathed, sighing as a cold wind began to blow, making her dark blonde curls dance their way out of a controlling braid.

Emma's ears picked up the sounds of something nearby, and she tensed, expecting the wolf yo come tearing out of the trees.

"Hello?" she called out softly, stepping away from the sound. Her eyes squinted as she struggled to make out what was nearby.

Emma's eyes widened as the wolf stepped out into the moonlight. It's russet brown coat looked soft to the touch and brown eyes gazed at her.

Emma hurriedly backed up into a tree, keeping my eyes locked on the wild animal. The wolf stepped towards her and bumped it's head against her stomach.

She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be attacked. A yelp escaped her mouth when something cold and wet nuzzled her hand. She glanced down and saw that the wolf was sniffing her.

Emma carefully reached out and ruffled the wolf's ears, earning her a lick on the wrist.

For the first time since leaving her father's home to fetch more firewood, she realized how cold it was and began to shiver violently. The wolf nudged her so that her arms were around its neck and began to carry her towards the woods.

Emma's teeth were chattering as the wolf led her into a cave that was hidden from the path. It laid her onto a bed of pine needles and exited the cave, leaving Emma alone.

She sat up, shaking with cold as she glanced around the cave. It was deep, with shadows dancing on the walls. That was all that Emma could see before a man entered the cave.

Emma whimpered and curled up into a little ball, squeezing her eyes shut as she anticipated the man's next actions. She felt warmth and opened her eyes to see that he had draped her in a fur blanket and was now starting a fire.

In less than a minute, the fire was crackling, banishing the cold back outside. The man turned towards Emma and knelt besides her, reaching out and brushing her curls from her eyes. Emma's brow frowned up at him.

He was handsome, with high cheekbones and reddish brown skin. He wore deerskin leggings, a cotton shirt and moccasins, carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back, and a tomahawk on his hip. Emma scooted away from him the best she could and could make out his dark eyes.

A feral growl escaped his lips and he reached out yet again, this time his hand touching her cheek. Emma went still, her eyes wide with fright as she stared up at the native man.

He moved from the oath of the fire, exposing her to the warmth as he settled himself in behind her. Emma would dimly aware of the fact that he had laid down next to her and was giving her his body warmth, but Emma was sleepy.

"I'll shut my eyes for a second..." was the last thing she thought before sleep clouded her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look into my Eyes.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?**

Connor sighed as his mate snuggled further into his arms. He combed his fingers through her curls for the umpteenth time that night and inhaled her scent- something floral, chocolate and books.

His mate moaned and rolled over, making him growl and pull her into his body.

"Mine," he whispered, feeling his cock beginning to ache.

"Fuck her," his mind taunted him. "Fuck her now and claim her as yours!"

He ignored that naughty voice niggling as him and drew his mate in closer, burying his nose in her hair.

"Mine," he repeated himself before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look into my Eyes.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?**

Emma woke up slowly the next morning, and found herself cocooned in warmth. She rolled over and was met with the smell of pine, leather and a musky scent she couldn't place. Her hand flexed, feeling the fur blanket that was heaped on top if her.

And then she opened her eyes.

Emma bit back a yelp of surprise at the man who was holding her as last night's memories came flooding back. She quickly untangled herself from his embrace and tore out of the cave, retracing her steps from the night before, following the oath that she had carved out in her haste to escape the wolf.

Within the hour, she found herself back at the small cottage she shared with her father, Captain James Snow.

Emma quietly slipped inside and made it look like she had fallen asleep at the fireplace again.

"Morning poppet," greeted James as Emma was "waking up". "Fall asleep while reading again?"

Emma grinned sheepishly as James chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"This book is amazing!" she protested, making the man chuckle.

"You say that about every book, poppet," he gently berated her, smiling as she ignored his words and burried herself into the pages once more. "Well I'd best be off... General Washington will be delivering a speech today and I do not want to miss it."

"I'll come with you, papa!" Emma jumped up and rushed to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, she bounced out the door next to her father, who directed his only child towards the stables. Emma saddled up her white mare before jumping into the saddle and tucking her book into the saddle bag to take up the reins.

Emma clicked to her mare and a bright smile took over her face as she rode next to her father to the meeting.

Father and daughter passed the time of the ride by talking about literature, a favorite subject they shared. When they passed by the turnoff to the woods, Emma shivered and moved so that her father was in between the trees and herself.

She could've sworn that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her when wolf eyes followed her from the shadows of the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look into my Eyes.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?**

Connor woke up and stretched, rolling over to kiss his mate awake.

His hand met a cold space, big enough for his mate to have laid.

"Where are you?" he thought frantically upon not seeing her anywhere. He went outside to see if you went to relieve herself or to get some water from the steam.

His mate was nowhere to be found.

Connor's worry turned into sheer panic, even though he tried to stay calm and think straight. His nose caught a whiff of flowers and chocolate, which he recognized as belonging to his mate, and he quickly followed it, his strong legs propelling him. He ran through the woods and found himself on the outskirts of the city. Keeping to the shadows and avoiding being seen by anyone, he soon came to a modest sized home that must've belonged to someone important, judging by the stable of horses and the carriage that was parked on the side of the home.

He stopped when she stepped outside

She wore a dress of such a pale blue it appeared white. Her blonde curls were allowed to roam free, as long as they didn't fight with a blue ribbon that kept them under some control. A locket adorn her neck and a smile decorated her face. She was talking to a man who must've been her father, as how they both had the same snapping emerald green eyes and freckles that crossed over their noses and spilled onto their cheeks.

Connor followed them as they rode into the city of Boston, chatting and laughing. Connor decided that he liked it when his mate was smiling and giggling and vowed that he would make her do so when he claimed her once more.

They passed by the bush he was hidden behind and Connor had to keep himself from pouncing on his mate. She looked so appetizing, so ripe for the picking, that he knew his hand would be his cock's best friend that day.

He groaned as she licked her lips, smiling at her father as a large church. A few minutes later, his mate was dismounting and handing her horse's reins off to a stable boy before taking up a book in one hand and her skirts in the other and rushing inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look into my Eyes.**

 **I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Wolf ConnorXOC. Inspired by The Game of Life by KawaiiAssassino. Connor imprints on Emma, who is the daughter of Captain James Snow, who is General Washington's best friend. What could possibly go wrong?**

Emma read during General Washington's speech, applauding when it was appropriate. Politics bored her to tears anyways- the reason why she came with her father was so that she wouldn't be at home alone.

"Who was that man?" Emma wondered again, biting her lips as her father closed her book for her and stood.

"Come, poppet," he murmured in a soft voice as he steered her towards the general.

"Captain Snow, an honor to see you again," the general greeted him with a firm handshake.

"Likewise, general," the captain replied. Emma watched the exchange with a bored smile on her face.

Until Matthew Baker spied her.

Emma groaned as the young man sauntered his way over to her.

"Emma, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you said that you didn't care for politics."

Emma sighed heavily before all but snapping, "I don't." She then turned her back to him and prayed that he would take the hint and leave her alone.

No such luck.

She jumped as his hand squeezed against her rear, making her spin around to snap at him once more.

"Come along, poppet," James suddenly spoke up, placing a hand onto her shoulder and steering her away from murdering the man who lusted for her body.  
 _I want to murder that bastard_ , she snarled in her head as she felt his eyes undressing her body.

"Miss Emma!"

The young woman paused midstep and turned to face General Washington, who was smiling kindly at her.

"Are you enjoying your book?" he asked her with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes sir," she answered with a sweet smile.

"May I?" he held out his hand for the book, which she handed over to him. "An excellent choice. I read this book to my daughter, Patsy, last night." He handed the book back to its owner and smiled as she gently held the book close to her chest.

"My mother used to read to me and every night," Emma told him with a sad smile. "So it would seem only but natural that I read as well."

The general squeezed her hands lightly before turning to respond to someone's question. James gently corralled his daughter out of the church and towards the stable to collect their horses. Emma looked up at her handsome father and smiled at him.

 _I hope my husband is as strong and brave and kind as my father_ , she thought, her mind automatically bringing up an image of the man who had slept with her the night before. Emma's face turned a deep shade of red as she recalled the way his firm body pressed into her shapely form, making her feel warm and safe.

 _Stop that_! Emma ordered herself as she swung herself up onto her mare. _Such immoral thoughts will only get you into trouble_!

Emma's mare followed her father's stallion, keeping up with the horse's longer strides with ease, allowing the girl with time to read and daydream.

"Come Poppet, we're home," James announced a while later, shaking Emma from her book. She folded the page down to mark where she left off as she jumped from the back of her horse in an unladylike fashion before leading the gentle creature to its stall.

"I'll do it," she told a young boy who appeared, hoping to make a bit of coin. "But you can help me, if it should please you."


End file.
